Act III: Episode 5: Infinity/Transcript
Characters Heroes Agent Carolina Sam Fisher Rarity Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash Fluttershy(original) Pinkie Pie Applejack Epsilon-Church Theta Charlie Cole Professor Layton Princess Celestia Princess Luna Thomas Lasky *UNSC Infinity Personel Major Payne Villains Vilgax Lord Tirek Khyber MadLeomon/James "Mustang" McCracken The Meta (mentioned only) Transcript (Episode Recap) Washington: ''Khyber the Huntsman had been trying to hunt down and capture Sora as he did with her other teammates. Before entering Riverwood, Sora, Mako, and Ben were attacked by Khyber. After a short fight, Khyber retreats, and the team continues to Whiterun, letting the ODST's handle Riverwood's security. Khyber meets up with Lord Tirek, explaining why he was late, only to be interrupted by Vilgax.'' Abandoned Mine, December 6, 2013. Vilgax: ''You may have stumbled upon a task that is harder than what you can already handle. They are mine!'' Tirek: ''Is that a challenge?!!'' Vilgax: ''If you are not smart enough to stay out of my way, it WILL be perceived as such!'' Tirek: ''My only concern are the DigiDestined. They are more powerful than you know, Chimera Sui Generis.'' Vilgax: ''They are accompanied by Princess Celestia and the Order! If you expect to capture the holder of Love, the ones accompanying her must me destroyed.'' Tirek: ''My point exactly. I have my own goals that doesn't involve yours. If you interfere with me again, you will be delt with.... severely.'' Vilgax: ''Fine by me.'' (Vilgax leaves) Khyber: ''I will return to my hunt, sir.'' Tirek: ''No! Wait for me. I will go with you.'' (Back aboard the UNSC Infinity) "Infinity" UNSC Infinity Earth Orbit Agent Carolina Order of the Just/Fourth Echelon/ UNSC Navy. December 7, 2013 Lasky: ''(To Celestia and Luna) Your Highnesses...'' Princess Celestia:'' (To the Mane 6, Carolina, Sam, Major Payne) Do any of you know why you teleported here to the Infinity?'' Payne: ''Ma'am, No, Ma'am!!'' Princess Celestia: ''We've encountered a major problem with MadLeomon's rampage across the world. It's the worst kind we've had since The Meta.'' Carolina: ''How bad is it?'' Lasky: ''Bad as in at least 79 injuries, 7 fatalities, and the re-energization of the Nightmare Forces.'' Princess Luna: ''What's worse is that Vilgax wants to get his hands on the Nightmare energy. Including Sergeant McCracken's current posession.'' Church: ''WHICH.....'' Princess Luna: ''Can prove fatal. Yes.'' Fisher: ''Shit.'' Princess Celestia: ''Twilight and her friends will be accompanying Agents Fisher and Carolina. Princess Cadance has already sent out Agent Florida to help you.'' Church: ''Looks like Captain Flowers will be having some trouble with this. Let me know when to assist, Carolina.'' Princess Celestia: ''Actually, Epsilon, you'll remain here with me on the ship. I need your assistance, plus, protocol dictates that an A.I. must stay with their handler.'' Church: ''(sigh) 'Got it.'' Princess Celestia: ''Anymore witty remarks, Alpha?'' Church: ''No.'' Princess Celestia: ''I understand your concerns for Carolina, losing everything she held dear to her. But Twilight and her friends will return with the Sergeant back to normal and undergoing medical procedures. I have faith in them.'' Church: ''Well..'' Applejack: ''We'll be fine, Epsilon. Don't get worked up.'' Twilight Sparkle: ''We've made it through other situations like this, you know.'' Church: ''Still, I feel that I..'' Rainbow Dash: ''Hey, if Twilight and Celestia say we'll be fine, then that's all there is to it.'' Twilight Sparkle: ''I Still wouldn't let that get to your head, Rainbow Dash.'' Rainbow Dash:'' Mmm.'' Xbox Achievement:'' 25G - Morshu Says "Mmmm".'' Pinkie Pie:'' Of corse he does.'' Xbox Achievement: ''Over 9000G - Pinkie Pie Burnz Grif.'' Church: ''When was that?'' Pinkie Pie: ''Oh, just the other day. (squee)'' Church: Look, do any of you know what to do? What if... Rarity: ''Epsilon, darling, don't worry. If anything happens, the Rainbow Powers will be put to use.'' Church: ''Do you even still have that?'' Carolina: ''Epsilon, if they say they've got this, they've got this. Okay?'' Church: ''Right.'' Princess Luna: ''If all else does fail, this purge that was given to us by the Librarian will increase your power levels. Use wisely and only when it is a must. Used often is dangerous, so it can only be used as a failsafe.'' (Luna give the Purge to Carolina) Carolina: ''I'll remember that, ma'am.'' Lasky: ''One more thing. Rarity, we're glad to have you back.'' (Rarity smiles. Charlie Cole and Professor Layton arrive.) Charlie: ''Hey Sam!'' Fisher: ''Charlie. Professor.'' Charlie: ''Fluttershy.. (looks at Fluttershy). Well, Fluttershy's mirrored counterpart... sent us out to give you this for a little bit.'' (Charlie hands Fisher the object) Fisher: ''What is it?'' Charlie: ''Artificial intelegence Program Theta.'' (Theta appears) Layton: ''Don't be shy, Theta. Say hello.'' Theta: ''Umm. Hello? Is that good enough?'' Fisher: ''Are you sure Theta should be away from Fluttershy, Charlie?'' Charlie: ''She says you'll need his abilities, Sam.'' Fisher: ''(sigh) Alright. But Theta barely even knows me.'' Layton: ''I'm sure the two of you will get along just fine.'' Theta: ''I... I hope so.'' Charlie: ''You'll be fine, Theta. Just get a hold of Fluttershy when you need to.'' Theta: ''Okay.'' Princess Luna: ''Log off, Theta. Epsilon is still online. Even though you are no longer a part of Project Freelancer, it is still protocol. We cannot risk any early rampancy until we've cleared such danger.'' Theta: ''Will do.'' (Theta logs off) Princess Celestia: ''It's time we put this situation to rest.'' Lasky: ''Time to go everyone. Come back safe.'' Mane 6, Carolina, and Fisher: ''Understood.'' (Lasky turns to Payne) Lasky: ''Payne..'' Major Payne: ''Yes sir?!'' Lasky: ''I need you to be on Mantis duty. If MadLeomon happens to breach the Infinity like the Prometheans did, we'll need our defenses ready.'' Major Payne: ''Sir, yes, Sir!!'' Lasky: ''Dismissed.'' (On the Earth's surface) MadLeomon: ''WHERE ARE YOU, CELESTIA?!!! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!!!!'' Carolina: ''She's not avalable today. Ready for that rematch?!'' MadLeomon: ''YOU!!!'' Carolina: ''And some others.'' (The Mane 6, Sam Fisher, and Flowers appear) Twilight Sparkle: ''We're taking our friend back, once and for all.'' TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Act III: Skyrim Category:The Search for Rarity Category:The Search for Rarity Episodes Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Coolautiz Category:MadLeomon Arc Category:Infinity Arc